


Little Krypton

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, But Astra and the others were forced to flee, Culture Shock, F/F, F/M, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Krypton Didn't Explode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: When Daxam broke the peace and invaded Krypton, the High Council frantically evacuated the planet, sending out great arkships which scattered across the galaxy, some of these ships eventually arrived on Earth, where their passengers, over the next twelve years or so, swiftly became a part of the population of National City, forming a small community called 'Little Krypton'.But its the three newest arrivals to the neighborhood that has Alex's interest piqued...





	1. Alien Nation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893177) by [Alsike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike). 



> Hello! Here's another weird GD idea, with Astra, Alura, and Kara as recently arrived immigrants to Earth, so basically, in this world, Krypton didn't explode, but Astra and her small family were still forced to flee to Earth, where aliens are just like any other group of immigrants, so no DEO, no J'onn having to hide as human, and yes to Astra and the gang opening up a restaurant, because well what else do you do on an alien planet? :=), also, I've 'de-powered' Astra and Kara and Alura, partly because I wanted to focus more on the cultural differences, so Kryptonians in this world have powers similar to Superman when he was first created, so no flight, but can leap tall buildings, no heat vision, no x-ray vision, but are bulletproof and strong and fast
> 
> Anyway, hope everybody likes it, and don't forget: comments make for more updates :=)

******

It was the smell that had first drawn Alex in. A strange, spiced smell, the smell of _something_ cooking. Following her nose on her morning jog had taken her out of her usual route and down a little side street into the heart of Little Krypton. For a moment she had simply stopped and looked around, taking in the signs and the banners hanging from shop fronts, fluttering in the wind, each bearing the Crest of the House that particular building belonged to.

Kryptonian culture had always fascinated Alex, out of all the aliens who arrived on Earth, they were the most Human and the most alien, boosting a culture at least a thousand years older than any on Earth, with traditions and rituals that went so far back into history their true origins and meanings were largely forgotten. Continuing to follow her nose had led her to a little restaurant called _'Kandor Cuisine'_ , which had boosted _'Authentic Kryptonian Food'_. But it had been the small sign in the widow that had really caught Alex's attention

'HELP WANTED' it had read, adding--in slightly misspelled English 'NO PRYOR EXPERIENCE NEEDED'.

Figuring that she could use the extra cash, Alex had walked in and spoke with the owner's daughter, a pretty young Kryptonian woman named Kara Zor-El, who was so nice and considerate in pointing out the hardships of the job (the hours, the not-so-big paycheck) that it was a miracle they had managed to hire anyone. But as it turned out the pay was surprisingly good, the hours manageable, and the company of the women running the place--Kara and her mother, Alura Zor-El--second to none.

But, Alex's first day on the job was also the worst day of her life, because it was the same day that her father had died, killed when the pro-alien immigration group he was a part of had violently clashed with an anti-alien immigration group, resulting in a massive riot and the deaths of several hundred, Jeremiah Danvers among them. But even then, the Zor-Els had proven themselves to be kind and caring people, with Alura offering to let Eliza and Alex stay with them in the wake of the riot, despite having only met Alex briefly and having never met Eliza.

In the two years since, Alex had kept her job as a waitress at the restaurant, even when the economy took a hit and Alura was forced to slice her already-meager paycheck in half. When Senator Miranda Crane had boycotted Kryptonian businesses, Alex and other Human employees of Kryptonian business owners had fought right back, managing to get a petition signed baring the Senator from Little Krypton, after that Crane had quietly backed off on her boycott. When Eliza needed some extra cash to pay off some debts that Jeremiah had owed, Alura had gotten her a part time job at the restaurant, which paid just enough for Eliza to finally pay off the last of Jeremiah's debt.

And through it all, Alex had stayed, because these two women had become her friends, her family even...


	2. The Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Enjoy! :=)

******

Alex took a breath as she charged through the door to the restaurant, gasping for breath as she tried--and failed--to close her umbrella

"Stupid piece of--come on!" snarling in frustration, she jammed it into the bucket/impromptu umbrella stand by the door and slogged her way into the kitchen

"Hey, Alex!" the cook waved "looks wet out there" he commented

"Hey, Winn," Alex grinned "oh! It's pouring cats and dogs out there!" she exclaimed "no, actually I take that back, it's pouring _wolves and lions_ out there," she groaned as she took the towel from him and tried to dry her hair as she clocked in "how's everybody?" she asked as she gave up on her hair and slipped her apron on

"I think you'd better go up and see them," Winn said, pointing up at the ceiling "there was a story on the news about Krypton today" he explained

"Uh-oh," Alex frowned, there weren't that many stories about Krypton in the news, sadly it wasn't the first planet to be invaded and occupied by its neighbor and it probably wouldn't be the last, the media outlets were too concerned with stories happening on Earth than with stories happening on other planets "thanks, Winn" Alex muttered as she finished tying her apron and hurried up to the second floor, where Alura and Kara had a small apartment.

Quietly slipping into the room, she froze at the image of Kara and Alura both glued to the TV screen, equal expressions of shock on their faces. Turning to the TV, Alex grimed at what she saw

" _Once again, for those of you just turning in, Interstellar News has just received word of an attack on Krypton's capital city of Kandor,_ " the broadcast announced as grainy images of soldiers and civilians rushed back and forth on the screen " _it appears that protestors gathered outside the Citadel--Krypton's main government building--today to protest an increased crackdown on emigration from Krypton by the Daxamite Provisional Government. Although we are uncertain of what exactly happened at this time, it appears that Daxamite soldiers opened fire on the protestors, and that a massive, planet-wide riot has just broken out. Daxamite authorities have refused to comment on the incident, only referring to it as a 'incident' which they promise 'will be resolved soon'. In related news, two Kryptonian arkships arrived in Earth orbit today, most likely fleeing the planet due to fears of Daxamite reprisals, among the passengers on these ships is General Astra In-Ze, Krypton's leading military commander and a vocal critic of the current Daxamite Occupation_ "

"Oh she made it" Alura sighed in clear relief

"Who made it?" Alex asked, startling the two women

"Ssh!" Kara hissed, turning back to the screen

" _...in light of General Astra's escape from Krypton, Daxam's Queen, Rhea, demanded that the United States government immediately surrender her to Daxamite authorities. In a statement from the White House today, President Marsden announced that the U.S. would not release refuges back into the hands of dictators and warned that any attempt by Daxam to take General Astra or other recently arrived Kryptonian refugees by force would be seen as a declaration of war against 'all of humanity'. As soon as this statement reached Daxam, the Royal House of Gand retracted its claim to the passengers of arkships, declaring them to be 'Earth's problem now'_ " the report continued

"Oh, thank Rao" Kara sighed, turning off the TV

"Uh, guys?" Alex waved "somebody want to fill me in here?"

"My aunt's safe!" Kara exclaimed, as if that explained everything

"Yeah...still not getting it"

"Alex, General Astra In-Ze is my sister," Alura explained "and thus Kara's aunt. When we left Krypton, Astra stayed behind to try and fight back against the Daxamites," she explained "we haven't heard from her since, we both thought that she was dead"

"Wow," Alex breathed "so...wow," she shook her head "that's...incredible"

"I know!" Kara grinned "she sent us a message a few hours ago," she held up her still-glowing spy beacon "but we didn't know if she even made it off-world"

"Looks like she did," Alex grinned, she pulled Kara into a hug "I'm happy for you, for both of you" she said as she pulled Alura into a hug as well "so, when do I get to meet this aunt of yours?"

"The ships should be cleared for landing tomorrow," Alura shrugged "we were planning on meeting her at the airfield"

"You could come with us" Kara offered eagerly

"Oh, gee, Kara, I don't know," Alex cringed "it's kind of personal, I don't want to be a third wheel"

"Nonsense," Alura declared "you and Eliza are much a part of this as she is"

"Yeah, you'd love her, Alex," Kara grinned "come on, please?"

"Oh god, stop with the pouting! All right, all right!" Alex had to laugh at Kara's pout "I guess Winn and Lucy will running the place tomorrow" she sighed...

******

The airfield was out in the desert, sprawling across three different complexes. Built originally as a military test-ground, it was later refurbished into a landing area/processing center for newly-arrived ETs, complete with holding area where many new arrivals would be sequestered until either relatives--if they had any on Earth--picked them up, or the Department of Extraterrestrial Immigration--or 'DEI'--cleared them, often placing them with volunteers who had opened their homes to these new arrivals.

By the time Alex had pulled the car up the gate the two ships had landed, their passengers and crew being led into two of the massive buildings for processing by DEI agents

"Did we miss her? is she there?" Kara stood on tip-toe, trying to see over the fence

"I don't see her" Alura muttered as she scanned the crowd, which seemed to be a combination of bedraggled Military Guild officers and civilians from the other Guilds. They were a motley collection, the young, the old, some were huddled tightly in groups, parents huddling around their children protectively as the DEI agents gently ushered them on, in other cases, the children came on their own, some looked to be no younger than four or five, while the oldest ones appeared to be about twelve

"Geez," Alex shook her head as she watched the procession "look at them"

"They're all that's left," Alura explained quietly "we are a dying people, Alex, Daxam seeks to slowly eradicate us, either through forced assimilation or out and out war"

"Damn," Alex shook her head "when J'onn told me about what happened on Mars, I didn't...it didn't seem _real_ , you know? But seeing this, people, families, children, it just...god"

"I know," Alura nodded "what is that quote: _'give me your tired and huddled masses, yearning to be free'_?"

"Yeah" Alex grunted

"Come on!" an anonymous DEI agent suddenly bellowed out to his underlings "don't coddle 'em! Keep 'em moving! Let's go!"

"Ass" Alex grumbled

"I see her!" Kara suddenly exclaimed, she hopped lightly on her feet (not enough to actually clear the fence, but it was close) [Aunt Astra!] she called out in Kryptonese. One woman, one of the last dozen or so exiting the ship, stopped, turning at the sound of Kara's voice

"You never told me she was your twin" Alex muttered to Alura as the woman--an exact doppelganger of Alura, except for a streak of white her hair--came over to the fence. Laughing in delight as she saw Kara and Alura

[Oh, look at you!] she breathed, reaching her fingers through the gaps in the fence to tangle her fingers with Kara and Alura's [look how you've grown, little one. So beautiful]

[We thought we lost you, sister] Alura whispered tearfully, trying her best to hold Astra's hand through the fence as Kara and Astra touched the two spy beacons in their hands together, the bright blue light winking out instantly

[Rumors of my death have been _greatly_ exaggerated,] Astra chuckled, she frowned as she noticed Alex [who is this?] she asked

[Oh, this is Alex,] Kara introduced {she works with us]

" _Erosh ;bem_ " Alex nodded politely, Astra smirked and nodded back

[You speak Kryptonese?] she questioned

{Some,] Alex replied [I get by]

[You 'get by' what?] Astra asked, confused as Kara started giggling

[It's an expression here Earth,] Alura explained [it means that you're attempts at a particular skill is passable] she explained as a DEI agent quietly came over and softly cleared her throat

[I have to go,] Astra said softly [but I'll back soon]

"You folks her family?" the agent asked them as Astra was led away

"We are" Alura nodded

"That's good," the agent, who's nametag read 'Vasquez', nodded "why don't you folks come this way please? You can meet her on the other side" she gestured to a doorway in the fence

"I'll wait here" Alex assured them, as Alura and Kara both hurried through the door and disappeared into the crowd...


	3. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Enjoy

******

When Alex got into work the next day she found a tall black man taking pictures of the room

“Uh, hello?” she waved to get his attention “hi, can I help you?”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” he smiled as he put down the camera and dug around in his bag, finally pulling out a press pass “I'm James Olsen with CatCo Magazine,” he introduced himself “we're doing a feature on Little Krypton” he explained

“I see,” Alex nodded slowly “do the owners know you're here?”

“Actually they invited me” James Olsen explained, smiling again, Alex returned the smile, finding no malice or ulterior motive behind it

“I'm Alex,” she introduced herself “Alex Danvers”

“Oh, so _you're_ Alex,” he exclaimed as they shook hands “I get it now, the owner's daughter warned me to _‘look out for Alex’_ , I wasn't sure what she meant at first”

“Sorry,” Alex apologized "it just, I don't just work here, I'm friends with the owners, both of them, and well—”

“There are a lot of intolerant people out there,” James nodded “no, no, I get it, sorry to just...barge in here”

“Its fine,” Alex dismissed “so, while you're here do you want something to eat, Mr. Olsen?”

“That sounds great,” he nodded as he sat down “and, please, it's just 'James',” he set the camera down and examined the menu “I've never had Kryptonian food before,” he admitted “what's it like?”

“It's kind of like Indian food,” Alex explained “lots of seasonings and spices, they slow-cook practically everything for hours in sauce” she added

“Hmm,, what is...'za'ya meat'?”

“It's kind of like pot roast,” Alex explained "try it with the ' _an'ye_ ' sauce” she suggested

“OK, sounds good”

“Good,” Alex scribbled the order down on her notepad “anything to drink?”

“Just water”

“OK,” nodding to herself, Alex leaned over the counter “Winn! Got an order for the _za'ya_ meat with sauce”

“Oh good,” Winn sighed “its already starting to dry out,” he muttered as he took several chunks of the dark purple meat and threw them into a pot, adding several cups of multi colored powders and began to stir. As the pot simmered, he turned to Alex, who was helping herself to a piece of flatbread “hey, do remember when you first came to work here?” he chucked “you kept staring every time I'd bring a piece of meat out of the fridge”

“I also remember going 'what the hell is that?' at least twice a day,” Alex remarked with a smirk, she glanced back over at James Olsen “hey, what's your take on this guy?”

“Who? James?” Winn asked "he's a good guy,” he nodded “used to go to school with him actually”

“Really?” Alex asked

“Yeah, he's OK, he used to have a coworker who was Kryptonian apparently,” Winn turned back to the pot and added a handful of bright blue-green leaves "too bad we can't get the real ingredients for all this stuff” he complained

“I know,” Alex sighed “but, until Daxam ends the embargo, we'll just have to settle for what little people can smuggle out and manage to grow or raise here on Earth”

They both looked up at a distant, high-pitched excited squeal

“O...K, either N'Sync's in town…” Alex began

“Or her aunt's finally here” Winn nodded as they heard Kara pound down the stairs

“She's here! She's here! She's here!” Kara hurried to the front door, opened it, squealed excitedly again, and then rushed outside

“Huh, look at that, you were right” Alex deadpanned

“How much you want to bet that they haven't even reached the block yet?” Winn wondered

“I don't need to bet on that, I know it” Alex retorted as the door opened again and Kara eagerly rushed inside, Alura and her sister following her in

“Kara!” Alura laughed “I know you're excited, so am I, but calm down!”

“Oh! I can't!” Kara squealed as she surged forward and pulled Astra into a firm embrace

[Kara,] Astra murmured [Kara, little one, we seem to have an audience] she nodded towards Winn and Alex, who were watching the whole exchange

“Alex, Winn,” Alura commented, her voice stern, even though her eyes were twinkling “am I paying you to stand around?”

“I don't know, are you?” Alex countered, Alura snorted

“Back to work, both of you” she ordered, smirking

******

The rest of the day passed without incident. Kara sat with James Olsen in the back talking about her experiences growing up as an alien in Little Krypton, while Alura balanced the books, Lucy and Alex fended off a few rude customers during the lunch rush, and Winn struggled to keep up

And all the while Astra sat at a corner table watching it all

Alex wasn’t sure what to make of the newest arrival. For one thing, Astra hadn’t said much to her or anyone really (at least not in English) and seemed content to simply sit back and observe

“Miss?” Alex shook herself out of her thoughts and hurried to get table four their check, while table three had a complaint about their drinks (if you didn’t want ice then you should have said so, Alex mentally screamed), tables two and one were fine, but seemed to be taking their time asking for the check, even though Alex had cleared the table at least fifteen minutes ago. Finally, the two customers both got up, left a tip, and slipped out the door without so much as a goodbye

“One buck,” Alex sighed as she examined the measly tip they’d left behind “thanks” grumbling, she stuffed the tip into her pocket and signaled to Lucy, who rolled her eyes. By unspoken agreement, Kara, Lucy, and Alex all shared the tips, giving a small third of the total to Winn, it didn’t add much to their overall paychecks, but it was still nice to have a little extra on hand. Sighing, Alex turned, stopping dead as she realized that Astra was watching her, the woman’s grey-green eyes boring it her skin. It should have felt uneasy, disturbing, creepy, but…it didn’t, she got the feeling that she fascinated the Kryptonian, if anything because she spoke Kryptonese and didn’t treat her like dirt.

Shaking it off, Alex turned at the bell of the front door, cringing as a regular walked in. Vartox. Great, another alien who ate there almost regularly, tipped well, and regularly insulted Kryptonian culture every time he visited, which made Alex wonder why he bothered coming at all, he was also a noted misogynist, barely giving Alex, Lucy, or Kara the time of day and getting pissy at them if he didn’t get his coffee, although Alura had explained that, on his planet, women were subservient to men, which had made Kara angrily retort that they weren’t on his planet.

Sighing and squaring her shoulders, Alex moved towards Vartox’s table, cringing as he suddenly bolted out of his chair

“There’s water all over this chair!” he roared “clean this up!”

Biting her lip, and determined to be pleasant, Alex grabbed a rag from the counter and hurried over “I’m sorry, sir, it looks like that plant dripped over your chair,” she nodded the plant hanging above the table as she wiped up the mess, keeping her best fake smile plastered on he face “sorry about that,” she wasn’t, not really, but she said for appearance’s sake “now, what would you like?” she cringed at his sudden leer “I mean ‘food’.” she added as he stood up and reached for her, only to stop and gasp in pain as a hand suddenly closed around his wrist tightly

“Leave her alone” Astra ordered firmly in fluent English

“Kryptonians,” Vartox spat out “you let your women fight battles” he sneered

“Krypton lets its women fight because we win,” Astra countered, she tightened her grip, sending VArtox to his knees, gasping in pain “every time,” she added “now, apologize to the young woman”

“Apologize?” he spat out “why should I apologize to a servant?”

“Well, in that case,” Astra suddenly hoisted him up, dragged him over to the door, opened it, and promptly threw Vartox out and across the street, where he collided with a streetlamp and simply lay there, stunned. Smirking, Astra turned back to Alex “are you all right?” she asked

“Yeah,” Alex breathed “thanks”

“Of course” Astra replied with a dip of her head

“Hey,” Alex called out as Astra moved back to her table “did you want something to eat?”

“I have no money” Astra pointed out

“I doubt that your own sister’s going to charge you for eating,” Alex pointed “try the _Sen’va_ ,” she offered “it’s good, not too gamy”

Astra smirked

“That’s my favorite,” she said “very well”

“Cool” Alex nodded, and as she scribbled down the order, she wondered why her face felt hot, and why she felt like she could drown in Astra’s eyes forever…


	4. Walkabout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Enjoy! :=)

******

The plate was hot in Alex’s hands as she stomped her way up the narrow staircase up the roof. Nudging the door open, she emerged onto the restaurant’s roof and the small rooftop garden that Kara had started so that the restaurant could save on expenses by growing their own produce—both from Earth and from Krypton. Looking around, Alex found Astra tending to one of the Kryptonian plants, kneeling in front of the planter box, sleeves of her Military Guild uniform rolled up as she stamped down the soil, murmuring softly in Kryptonese to the plant.

There was gentleness in her motions, a loving quality, the movements of someone who cared, and Alex suddenly felt like she was intruding and was suddenly tempted to just put the plate down and run like hell. But before she could do that, Astra turned, looking over her shoulder at Alex

“Is that for me?” she asked

“What?” Alex asked

“That,” Astra nodded towards the plate “is that for me, or is holding a hot plate some human custom I wasn’t aware of?”

“Oh!” Alex suddenly remembered the plate and, blushing profusely, set it down on the edge of a nearby planter box “sorry” she mumbled

“That’s quite all right,” Astra chuckled as she brushed her hands off on her thighs before standing up and examining the plate, smirking as she picked up the fork and took a bite of the dark meat, letting out a little breathless laugh “it’s good” she said softly, looking a bit misty eyed

“That’s good to hear” Alex agreed softly, stamping down the sudden impulse she had to go over there and brush those tears away

“So,” Astra began as she sat down on the edge of the planter, still idly eating “who are you?” she asked

“Who am I?” Alex repeated, confused

“You speak Kryptonese, quite well I might add, my niece talks about almost non-stop, and my sister even refers to you as a daughter,” Astra elaborated “so, who are you, Alexandra Danvers?”

“I’m…uh, well, I guess you could say that I’m part of the family,” Alex admitted, silently relishing the sound of her full name coming from Astra “most people, Humans I mean, are afraid of aliens,” she began as she came and awkwardly sat down next to Astra “but I never was, to be honest I was always fascinated by them, the cultures, the languages, even the biology”

“So how does that fascination extend to you working in a restaurant run by my sister and her daughter?”

“Honestly? I just needed the job” Alex admitted, Astra burst out laughing…

******

“Go home, Winn,” Alex mumbled as she shrugged her coat on at the end of the day “you look like crap” she added

“Gee, thanks” Winn muttered even as he shrugged on his own coat held Lucy’s out to her

“Night, Alex” Lucy called out with a wave as she and Winn made their way out the door

“Night,” Alex called back “hey, Kara?” she leaned through the counter from the kitchen into the dinning room “I’m heading home” she announced as she spied Kara and Alura both playing some kind of Kryptonian card game that Alex could never remember the name of

“Oh,” Kara looked up and beamed at her “good night, Alex,” she said “safe trip”

“Yep” Alex agreed, waving to Alura as she buttoned her coat up and slipped out through the employee entrance in the back. Tugging her collar up in the cool, autumn night air, she began to head home. The restaurant—and, by extension, Little Krypton itself, were only a few blocks away from her apartment, and she often walked or jogged to and from work, since it just seemed stupid to use her car for such a short trip, but this time, she frowned, having the sudden, distinct feeling that she was being followed.

Tensing, she began to walk a little faster, suddenly hearing heavy footsteps behind her, matching her pace and stride.

Spotting an alleyway, she quickly ducked into it, hoping that her pursuer would either lose her, or not be stupid enough to follow her into a dark alley. The hand that suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her out with inhuman strength proved her wrong. Gasping as she bounced on the sidewalk, she looked up to see Vartox looming over her, murder in his eyes.

There was a sudden whoosh as a figure in black suddenly dropped down from the air and slammed into Vartox, pile-driving him into the cement.

“Are you all right?” squinting into the haze of concrete dust, Alex could suddenly make out Astra standing before her, one foot still braced on Vartox’s back, pinning him there

“Yeah,” Alex coughed as she found her voice “yeah, I’m OK,” she shakily climbed to her feet, giving Vartox a wide berth—although from the pained moaning it sounded like he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon—and looked up at Astra “not that I’m complaining,” she panted out “but how did you know?”

“I was on the roof of the restaurant,” Astra explained “I saw him began to follow you, I became concerned and followed him”

“Thanks” Alex sighed as she bent and retrieved her purse and its spilled contents

“May I…,” Astra began, she frowned, suddenly looking uncomfortable “may I escort you home?” she finally offered

“Sure,” Alex chuckled “I could use a bodyguard,” she nodded to Vartox “but what about him?”

“I already had Kara contact law enforcement,” Astra explained “they should be arriving shortly” as soon as she said this, two police cruisers pulled up…

******

As it turned out, Vartox was wanted across three different states for a string of violent assaults on women, Human and otherwise. The officers had quickly arrested him, took Alex and Astra’s statements (giving Astra a lecture on how the police frowned on vigilante justice) and then explained that they might want Alex or Astra to both come in later on at some point to back up their statements before wishing them both a good night and leaving with the still semi-conscious Vartox.

Now left alone, Alex looked up at Astra

“That offer to walk me home still on the table?” she asked, Astra frowned, clearly trying to figure out the idiom, before finally nodding

“If you’re still accepting”

“Sure,” Alex agreed as she began to walk, Astra quietly keeping pace “what’s it like?” Alex wondered “traveling through space?” she elaborated

“Exciting,” Astra answered “there’s always a new planet to discover, or even surprises on planets you’ve already visited before”

“I’ve always wanted to go into space”

“Why can’t you?” Astra wondered

“It’s different here,” Alex shrugged “despite all the technology we get from new aliens arrivals, most of it is confiscated by the military, so our space program is still stuck in the Dark Ages”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Astra nodded “your people have great potential; if you ever do travel to the stars I daresay that you could change the face of the galaxy”

“Is that good or bad?” Alex wondered with a chuckle

“Neither,” Astra answered “merely a statement of fact”

“That’s good to hear,” Alex nodded “well,” she nodded to the apartment building in front of them “this is me” she turned to Astra suddenly wanting to kiss her good night, suddenly wanting _Astra_ to kiss _her_ good night. Neither of which happened, of course. Instead, Astra merely dipped her head slightly, as if bowing to Alex

“Good night, Alexandra,” she said “I shall see you tomorrow I hope?”

“Yeah,” Alex mumbled “you will”

“Good” Astra smiled softly and then turned to leave

“Night” Alex mumbled to no on in particular as she watched Astra walked away, the cool night breeze making her long dark hair rustle…


	5. Lunch Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! And I'm front and this is sides, we're here all! :=). That's right "Little Krypton" is back, enjoy! :=)

******

Alex actually didn’t see Astra the next day, because, sometime in the evening, Eliza had been reaching for something on an upper shelf using a chair as a stepladder. Needless to say, the chair had tipped over and Eliza had ended up spraining her ankle (but was otherwise unharmed, thankfully).

After recuperating in the hospital for a day or two, Alex had offered to stay with her for a few days, taking time off from work (something which Alura was more than happy to grant, seeing as how there was a Kryptonian Holy Festival that would happen over the next three days and the restaurant would be closed anyway). By the time Alex returned to work it had been three days since she had last seen Astra, and found that she was strangely missing the other woman, even though, while she had been gone, Kara had practically sent her Astra's itinerary via text, and she now knew that Astra was crashing on Alura and Kara's couch in the apartment above the restaurant.

Walking up to the restaurant come Monday morning, Alex found Alura and Kara both scrubbing down the front windows, each of them armed with a bucket, soap, and a scrub brushes

“What’s going on?” Alex asked the obvious question. Alura gave her a truly scathing look out of the corner of her eye and spat out something rude-sounding in Kryptonese, thrusting what looked like a pamphlet or brochure towards her, before going back to scrubbing, a bit more vigorously this time

“Somebody plastered a dozen flyers up over the holiday, and then slid that under the door” Kara explained as she scrubbed harder, now Alex could see that both women were clearly trying to remove the glue or paste that had been used to fix the flyers to the glass, and not having much success with it. Still confused, Alex looked down at the pamphlet in her hands, the front was largely undecorated, save for a picture of a globe of Earth and the words ‘TERRA PRIME’ circling it

“Terra Prime?” she read “never heard of it”

“Keep reading” Alura grunted out, spitting out a truly vile curse in Kryptonese afterwards that made Kara blush. Frowning, Alex opened the pamphlet

> **”We are Terra Prime. We do not hate all aliens, nor do we fear them. But we must remain vigilant; the influx of different alien cultures to our planet threatens our own individuality and everything that makes us ‘Human’. The concept of inter-species unity is a cruel and vicious lie, perpetuated by misguided individuals who cannot see the harm that these Visitors can bring. Already our children are leaning to speak alien languages, using alien technology, and forgetting what it means to be Human. This cannot persist; we must stop this forced assimilation. We call for a reduction of extraterrestrial immigration to both our country and our planet, and that only those who can speak English and are skilled in Earth-centric professions be allowed first-priority status. Join us in our cause, to safeguard our children and future generations, and remind all of Earth what it means to be Human”**

“Who the hell wrote this BS?” Alex demanded “these idiots actually have the brainpower to _organize?_ ” she spat as she quickly tore the pamphlet in half

“Apparently so” Alura answered, snarling as the glue refused to come off, even as Alex got down and grabbed a brush and began to scrub too

“Hey, guys!” turning, the three watched as Winn and Lucy pulled up to the curb. Getting out of the car, Winn held up a bag “got some industrial strength adhesive remover right here” he proclaimed

“Oh, thank you, Winn,” Alura sighed as she took the bag from him, frowning as she opened it “nail polish remover?” she exclaimed as she pulled out several bottles of, yes, nail polish remover

“It works, trust me,” Lucy nodded “he had an accident with one those model kits of his, glued a piece right to my hand. This stuff?” she nodded to the bottles “took it right off”

“Hmm, we’ll see,” Alura squeezed a liberal amount on the brush and started lightly scrubbing [oh, Rao be praised!] she grinned as the glue began to come off quite easily “Winn, my dear boy, you are a life saver!”

“Nah,” Winn blushed “just got a lot of experience with messy glue” he shrugged

“Don’t remind me” Lucy snorted, playfully smacking him in the arm…

******

In the end it only took a few more minutes for the glue and the bits of paper left behind to peel away, then a quick scrub with some soap and water and they were ready to business. Just in time too, as it was only five minutes to opening and within minutes of the first customer walking in they were swamped, the restaurant packed to the gills, all fourteen tables were full, and they actually had people lining up outside on the street, waiting to be served

“Winn! Got another order for the _Zu’van_!” Lucy called out

“I’m not even done with the first one yet!” Winn frantically called back

“What is going on here?” Alex demanded as she and Lucy slipped past each other as they served customers “who are all these people? Where did they come from?”

“Bets me” Lucy panted out as she passed

“Waitress!”

“Waitress!”

“Miss?”

And on it went, for close to the rest of the day, there seemed to be a never-ending line of customers. Every time one would leave, it felt like two more would take his place almost immediately. Finally, when ten o’clock, closing time, rolled around, Alex turned the sign on the door to ‘CLOSED’ with an air of relief

“Oh my god!” she sank into a chair, looking at the others bug-eyed “what the _hell_ was _that?!_ ” she exclaimed

“We’ve never been this busy” Winn groaned

“Never,” Lucy agreed with her boyfriend “not even during the Festival of Rao”

“Uh…guys?” Kara reached out and plucked something off a table “I think I know what happened” she held up a copy of the latest issue of CatCo Magazine, the cover depicting a picture of Krypton from space and the following headline

**’MASS EXODUS, the Story of Krypton’**

“It can’t be that,” Alex shook her head “can’t be”

Lucy took the magazine from Kara and flipped through it

“Uh-oh,” she folded back the cover and held it. Splashed across the ‘Arts & Entertainment’ was an entire article devoted to one, little Kryptonian restaurant in the heart of Little Krypton “according to this,” Lucy began “we, and I quote, _’embody and exemplify and the true sprit of Krypton’_ ” she read “ _allowing dinners an intimate view of Kryptonian culture and lifestyles,_ ” she scowled “great, we’re a zoo” she proclaimed

“What? No way did James write this,” Winn snatched it out of Lucy’s hands “ah-ha! Ah-ha,” he pointed at a line of text “story by Cat Grant!”

“Damn” Alex sighed

“Indeed,” Alura groaned, her face buried in the table “so,” she lifted her head and gave the others an exhausted look “what do we do now?” she wondered

“We can’t complain, Mother,” Kara pointed out “that story brought us money, lots of it. I mean, look,” she held up a wad of cash “this is just the tips”

“But we can’t keep this up” Alura pointed out. She suddenly sat up straighter, chuckling

“Mother?” Kara asked, giving Alura a worried look

“Oh no, not again,” Winn groaned as Alura started to giggle “she did this when she put that want ad in the window”

“Hey!” Alex threw a towel at him

“What are you thinking?” Lucy asked to the Kryptonian cautiously

“We just need to hire another wait staff” Alura explained, now grinning madly

“Yeah, but…I don’t think we can afford to hire someone else,” Kara pointed out, she suddenly gasped “oh…OH!” she grinned “oh! Why didn’t I think that? Mother, that’s genius!”

“Kara? Think of what?” Alex asked as Alura looked back towards the back stairs that led up to the apartment

“Oh…Astra!” she called "could you come down here please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this fic was partly inspired by the film "My Big, Fat, Greek Wedding", second fun fact, Nia Vardalos, who wrote and starred in the film is the real life wife of Ian Gomez, who plays Snapper Carr on Supergirl, third fun fact, Gomez himself has a small role in the film as the best man and friend of the fictional husband, also named 'Ian' :=)


End file.
